fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The God Emperor of Mankind VS Dark Schneider
The God Emperor of Mankind VS Dark Schneider is a What-If Episode of Fatal Fiction written by The-Myth-Of-Legend. It features The God Emperor of Mankind from Warhammer 40000 and Dark Schneider from Bastard!! Description Warhammer 40,000 VS Bastard!! Which magical badass will win? Will the God Emperor stop Dark Schneider? Or will the Dark Wizard kill the Emprah? Interlude Soul: What sorcery is this?! Mr. Stupid: Well memed my friend. Myth: Magic is one of fiction's oldest weapons, capable of performing powerful spells. Many men have harnessed its power and have transcended Gods. Soul: Like the God Emperor of Mankind, the EMPRAH. Myth: And Dark Schneider- Soul: THE GOD TIER HUSBANDO. Mr. Stupid: God Emperor solos the verse lmao. Soul: Nah, Emprah gonna get his shit kicked in. Mr. Stupid: Fight me. Myth: I'm Myth, hes Mr. Stupid, hes Soul we gonna analyze these two to find out who would win a Fatal Fiction! God Emperor of Mankind * Age: 48k old * Height: 10' * Weight: N/A * Occupation: God Emperor of Mankind ''' * '''Theme: Dawn of War II - The Emperor's Victory Feats * Battled the dark Horus * Commands all the forces of the Imperium * Created the Primarchs, which share his powers * Absolutely wrecked TITANS * Defeated the most powerful threat in the Milky Way, the Void Serpent Soul: THE EMPRAH. Mr. Stupid: SPEHS MEHRINES. Soul: WURHEMMER FERTYKAY. Myth: Down with your memes. Mr. Stupid: Wow, fuck you. Physicality Strength * Can punch a planet larger than earth into fragments * Could shake a moon-sized adamantium ship while exchanging blows with Horus * Tossed the extremely powerful Void Dragon from earth to mars Speed * Kept up with the universe-traveling void dragon * Faster than the hypersonic Primarchs Durability * Easily exchanged blows with the Void Dragon * The Terminator Armor makes him insanely durable Soul: This motherfucker right here. Myth: One time, the Emprah was fighting the Void Dragon. Soul: So what did he do? He fucking punched that bitch onto Mars! From Earth! Mr. Stupid: Damn, son. Myth: Hes taken blows from said Void Dragon which is multi-solar system in power and can keep up with the thing. And it can travel across the universe. Gear Astronomican * Gives the Emperor 50 lightyears worth of range and vision with psyker abilities Terminator Armor * Can turn any man into a walking tank * Can easily tank attacks that would be able to bust moons Bolter * Normal shells can rip a human apart * Fully automatic * Explosive shells Flame Sword * At least the size of the Emperor's torso, if not more * Constantly generates fire * More powerful than the normal 40k blades by a large margin Myth: The Astronomican gives the Emperor insane range while the Terminator Armor beefs him up in durability. The Terminator Armor can turn the weakest of men- Soul: INTO FUCKING BADASSES. Except Myth, he'd still be shit. Myth: ... Soul: He owns the Bolter which is a gun strong enough to rip people apart. It detonates upon hitting something. Myth: He also owns the Flame Sword. Obviously, its fire based and insanely powerful. Abilities Illusion Creation Telepathy Technopathy * Can manipulate and control all types of technology * This helps him control his terminator armor Insanity * Just LOOKING at his face can drive a mentally-fortified Space Marine into complete insanity * Wasn't affected by the Chaos Gods * Stares into the Warp regularly Energy Attacks * Described as being 'more powerful than a supernova' * Can be focused into thin lasers or wide beams Energy Shields * Can whistand a large amount of punishment Golden Light * Can blind * Drove Horus to his knees in awe Soul Sucking * Can drain a soul from a body Time Manipulation * Can slow and stop time * Time moves at extreme speeds to his eye Precognition/Clairvoyance * Can see some events before they happen * Helped him become a genius tactician Immortal * High regenerative ability, will keep coming back * Never ages Reality warping * Created a miniature Dyson Sphere Astral Projection Warp Manipulation * Once pulled an entire planet through the warp Warp Storm * Can wipe out entire star systems Mr. Stupid: GAWDEMPRAHOFMENKEND. Myth: The God Emperor can create illusions, warp reality, manipulate the Warp, drain somebody's soul, blind people with the Golden Light, use Energy Shields to defend himself and even manipulate time. Soul: He even has Precognition, allowing him to see future events! Mr. Stupid: Motherfucker's immortal, by the way. Myth: Just staring at him can drive a person to complete insanity. Mr. Stupid: Yeah like staring at Myth's ugly as fuck face, holy shit, fuck you, Myth. Myth: Fuck off. Mr. Stupid: Wow, rude. Weaknesses * Struggles when fighting his 'sons' * Currently bound to a chair and little more than a husk of the man he used to be: This form is rarely, if ever, used in VS debates Myth: God Emperor struggles while fighting his 'sons' and is currently bound to a chair. That's it. Mr. Stupid: Regardless, I'd hate to be the enemy that would taste DEAF AND DEHFEET at the hands of this guy. The Lectitio Divinitatus: "The Emperor protects..." Dark Schneider * First Appearance: "Bastard!!" (1988) ' * '''Alignment: Neutral ' * '''Age: 400+ years old * Classification: Dark Wizard ''' * '''AKA: Darsh, D.S., Dark Messiah * Theme: Bastard!! - The Second Movement Feats * Before the events of the manga, he nearly took over the world * Defeated plenty of deadly foes such as Anthrax, Uriel and others * Knows a plethora of deadly spells * Started a conquest to rule the world * Gets a shit-load of bitches on a day-to-day basis * Fought black hole busters Myth: Dark Schneider. Soul: Fiction's greatest way of triggering Tumblr fags who can't stand having some fun. Mr. Stupid: Tumblr more like shit. Myth: Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Lushe Ren Ren who lived in Metallicana. This boy had a great power sealed inside of him. One day, the kingdom was under attack and the kingdom's priest known as Geo Noto Sort decided that he had just about enough of dis shit. So he forced his daughter to kiss Lushe so they could release Dark Schneider. Soul: Classic Dad. Making his daughter kiss some underaged boy to save the world. And by classic, I mean, what the fuck is this shit?! Physicality Insane strength and destructive capability * Has fought and defeated galaxy busters * Judas Pain is comparable to black holes Insane speed * Can move 6999.5x the speed of light Insane durability * Can survive galaxy busting attacks * Can survive ripping out his own heart Insane stamina Mr. Stupid: God Emperor fucks this bitch up. Soul: Ya ain't know shit. Mr. Stupid: Your wrong. Myth: Silence, faggots. Michael - my waifu who is absolutely perfect - tanked the collapse of the Black Abyss which is comparable to 20 solar masses. Dark Schneider is around her level with ease. By the way, guess who destroyed the Black Abyss? You guessed it! Dark Schneider! Soul: Hes also 7000 times the speed of light so hes going to blitz the hell out of God Emperor and stomps him. Mr. Stupid: Shut the fuck up. Personality and Traits * Loves his women ' * '''Full of himself ' * '''Capable of reading complex languages such as High Elvish * For some reason, understands nuclear fission pretty well Soul: Soooo fuckable. Solos Avaturd. Mr. Stupid: Avaturd is about a group of little kids with shitty morals and hilariously cliche writing. Its shit. Soul: Why are we discussing a shitty show- Mr. Stupid: I LOVE TRACER. Myth: Who reads dialogue? Basic Abilities * Immortality * Regeneration Mr. Stupid: No really, who reads dialogue from hosts? Soul: Not me. Fire Sword * Also known as Efreet Sword * Particularly good for fire-related attacks * Contains the demon known as Efreet * *Efreet has become so loyal to Darsh that he'll risk his own life for him by fighting Myth: Dark Schneider owns the Fire Sword. This sword is fire-related of course yet contains a demon inside known as Efreet. Efreet will come out to fight for Dark Schneider, sacrificing himself. Soul: I'd do the same for this sexy hunk of a man. Transformations Majin Dark Schneider * Magical powers vastly increase in this form * Stats also get boosted * Can potentially take a toll on his body * Knows Dispel Bound * *Cancels out other spells ' * '*Difficult to use on stronger fighters Adam of Darkness * Can bring people back to life Myth: Darsh can transform! Majin Dark Schneider learns Dispel Bound, a spell meant to basically fuck up the barriers you use to protect yourself. Soul: Hes also got the Adam of Darkness form. Its nigh-featless but can bring people back to life so there's that. Mr. Stupid: Do you think God hides in the Heavens, fearful of his own creations? Dragon Knight Lucifer * Dark Schneider's personal mech that is summoned through use of Judas Pain * More powerful than Dark Schneider himself ''' * '''Knows various attacks * Demolitioner Gun: Two large cannons that are strong enough to fight off guys like Uriel * Bloodstone: When this spell is active, all foes take as much damage as Dark Schneider ''' * '''Giran Ira: Essentially, a mini black hole * Loudness All Guns Blazing :Basically, a finisher that launches a boatload of magical attacks (Fire, water, earth, wind, light, etc.) Soul: MOTHERFUCKER, IS THAT A DRAGON MECHA?! Myth: Yes. Soul: OH, OKAY. Myth: Through the use of Judas Pain, Darsh can summon the Dragon Knight Lucifer mech. Mr. Stupid: God Emperor fought the Void Dragon. This ain't mean shit. Soul: Shut the fuck up. This mech knows attacks such as the Demolitioner Gun which can blast away opponents. The Bloodstone allows all of Darsh' opponents to tank as much damage as himself. The Giran Ira is a mini black hole and Loudness All Guns Blazing is basically a giant beam of magical death. Spells Black Sabbath * Magical nuke Anselm * Makes body parts vulnerable Crow Bar * Traps foes in a small, magical prison with thirteen layers * If foe tries to escape, it can potentially destroy their soul Eternal Atoms * Makes Dark Schneider unable to die unless killed on a spiritual, physical and astral plain Led Zepplin * Surrounds target with starving souls from hell Darkain * Fires a large beam of Dark Matter Exodus * Surrounds Dark Schneider in hot flames * Flames are as hot as 20,000° Celsius Illusion * ...does exactly what it says Helloween * Fires a large beam Venom * Summons bacteria from the deepest pits of hell and blasts foes with them Judas Priest * One of Dark Schneider's strongest attacks * Capable of getting past Eternal Atoms Myth: Dark Schneider can use Black Sabbath, a magical nuke. He can create illusions and even cover foes in deadly bacteria using a skill called Venom. Soul: Helloween is a deadly laser while Exodus is an attack that surrounds Dark Schneider in hot flames. Myth: Watch out for Judas Priest, however. This attack is an attack that can attack on the Astral plane of existence and is one of his strongest attacks. Weaknesses * Judas Pain takes a toll on his body and soul * Insanely full of himself Soul: Dark Schneider stomps God Emperor. Myth: Stahp. Darsh is full of himself and Judas Pain can damage himself. Mr. Stupid: Gonna get stomped huehuehue. Soul: Dark Schneider is better than Gilgamesh by the way. Mr. Stupid: Okay, I agree on that. Dark Schneider: "I, the great and powerful D.S., will create a harem for ALL the women in the world!!! For a woman, NO greater joy exists in the entire universe than to f*ck me, the ultimate sex symbol!!!" Fatal Fiction Mr. Stupid: Time to watch Darsh die. Soul: Time to watch the Emprah get crushed. Myth: You two little fucks... its time for a Fatal Fiction! -- Mars On Mars, there was nothing but death at the time. The golden clad man with the brown, long hair knew this. The God Emperor of Mankind looked around and saw the corpses of his men everywhere. Was the Void Dragon responsible for this? But... it couldn't be. The Emperor had defeated that legendary beast. SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! The Emperor looked up and saw a great cloud of dust... and then... a roar. A familiar one. Could it have been?! Was the beast back?! The Emperor dashed forward. He walked across the deserted plane... And overcame the top of the hill, seeing what had happened. It shocked him, needless to say. (Cues: Bastard!! Dark Schneider, The Explosive Wizard) There it was. The body of the great Void Dragon. But it was not moving. No, it didn't breath, it didn't twitch, it was perfectly motionless. The beast was dead. The Emperor wasn't scared. No, he was astounded. Did his men do this?! ...his answer came when he saw a group of his men's corpses. If they were dead... who could have done this? Suddenly, a man with a black wardrobe and white, long hair stepped on top of the Void Dragon's corpse. He grinned and laughed. (Cues: Bastard!! - Monochrome Trouble) "Ahahahaha! Eat shit, you wannabe Digimon!" The man yelled these words and all of Mars could hear him. The Emperor pulled out his long, flaming sword known as the Flame Sword and pointed it at Dark Schneider. "You!" Dark Schneider turned his head and saw the Emperor. He jumped off of the Void Dragon. "How may I help you?" Darsh asked. "Who are you?" The Emperor asked. Dark Schneider laughed. "I am the Dark Wizard, the man who will take over the universe, I am Dark Schneider, the most powerful man in existence and the Harem king!" Thunder struck behind Dark Schneider as he announced who he was. "Now... who are you?" The God Emperor slammed his sword down as heavenly, godly light began to shine upon him. "I am the Emperor. I am-" Darsh stood there and stared at the God Emperor. Jesus Christ, all I wanted to know was who he was and now hes talking about his whole life story and shit. Hmm... what should I do after this? I could always go back to Earth and get laid. Again. And again. But y'know, I could always go and fight that bounty hunter guy that challenged me to a rematch. That'd be fun. But what else-'' "Are you even listening, Dark Wizard?!" Emperor asked, slightly annoyed. "Uhhh... yeah, I am." Darsh shook his head and got back to focusing. "Now, another question, Dark Schneider... did you kill my men?" "You mean those armored men who kept yelling 'FOR THE EMPRAH' and 'SPEHS MARHEENS'? Yeah, killed them." Darsh casually replied. "THE EMPRAH PROTEECTS." One minion said before collapsing and dying. "Your men really enjoy sucking your dick, Emperor." Dark Schneider said. The God Emperor rolled his eyes but then pointed the Flame Sword at Darsh' neck. "So... you did kill my men." "Yup!" Darsh admitted casually. The Emperor rolled his eyes once more. This guy was a real dick. "In that case, for my men, I will take your life away." The Emperor announced. Dark Schneider laughed. "Die trying!" He said as he grabbed onto his belt and pulled out a sword. "Because your gonna have to try harder than a puny ass sword to kill me!" The two stared each other down. It was going down. Right here, right now. '''FIGHT!' (Cues: Warhammer 40,000 - Kharn The Betrayer Tribute: Last Man Standing) Both fighters dashed forward in the blink of an eye, resulting in their swords clashing! Sparks and flames flew everywhere as Darsh hopped back from the strike. The Dark Messiah landed before saying, "HAPPY HELL''OWEEN!!!" Suddenly, a mysterious ring appeared, filled with strange writings. The circle vanished upon Darsh pointing his hand forward. A laser blasted forward and slammed directly into the Emperor! He yelled out in pain as he was sent flying backwards. He stood up and cracked his neck. God Emperor dashed forward and lifted his blade over his head. "As I said earlier..." He swung down- "It'll take more than a blade." Darsh spun his entire body around and came down, kicking the Emperor on his head! He slammed into the ground below. The Emperor slowly stood back up and shook his body. "Do you give up yet or will I have to smash-" The Emperor decided Darsh needed to stop talking... so he impaled him on the Flame Sword while he was bragging! "OHFUCKYOUDIRTYSHI-" Suddenly, the flames exploded outward, scorching the Dark Wizard even further. "To hell with you, Dark Wizard!" The Emperor yelled as he tossed Darsh off of his blade. The Dark Wizard landed on his back and began coughing up blood. "Okay... that was a rather dirty trick." Dark Schneider said as he stood up. "Well..."Darsh began as he put his sword away. "I'll fight a different way then." "And how is that?" God Emperor questioned. A second later, Darsh blitzed directly into his chest. The Emperor nearly lost his launch as Dark Schneider rammed him into a mountain directly in front of them. They were pushed through all the rubble and then Darsh pushed out of the rock and threw the Emprah sky-high! The God Emperor of Mankind shook his head before looking forward. He saw Dark Schneider and what happened? The same thing as before. The God Emperor felt the Dark Wizard smash into his stomach. Again. '"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"' Darsh laughed as his flew into orbit. The Emperor turned his head and saw what they were flying into. A nearby moon. '(Cues: Bravely Default - The Serpent That Devours The Horizon)' Dark Schneider's speed became faster as he rushed into the moon. The Wizard knew that this had to hurt... He slammed the Emperor into the moon and then kept pushing through! The moon cracked before exploding! Only small chunks of it remained. The Dark Messiah stopped and turned. There was Emperor. He was completely fine. "Wait, what?!" God Emperor smiled. "Terminator Armor, son." He raised the Flame Sword above his head and pointed it at Dark Schneider. "You can no longer hurt me, Dark Wizard." Darsh dashed forward- But then, the Emperor moved his hand swiftly and ''pimp-slapped Dark Schneider across his face. With a quick motion of the Flame Sword, the Emperor removed Dark Schneider's head. God Emperor smiled as he turned to leave the Wizard's corpse to drift off into space. "Hey, you fucking golden pussy!" The Emperor turned to see Dark Schneider's head glaring at him. "This fight isn't over!" God Emperor... bursted out laughing. "Hahahaha! Dark Wizard, you are merely but a head! What chance do you stand? Abso-" Darsh' head blitzed directly into Emperor's chest. What in the name of-'' Emperor's thoughts were interrupted by Darsh' head once again blitzing into him. The Emperor tumbled back and prepared himself for another blow from the Dark Messiah's head. "Hey! I'm not done yet!" Emperor turned... to see Darsh holding his head by its cord and twirling it around. He tossed it forward and it smashed into the God Emperor's head! It hurt like hell but he endured it. Darsh placed his head back on his body. As he placed his head back on, the Emperor pulled out a small pistol. This was the Bolter. He pointed it at Dark Schneider and pulled the trigger. A shell flew forward, smashed into Darsh' chest and exploded! ...and then the smoke cleared, revealing that Darsh was completely unharmed. "Real fucking cute, Emprah." Suddenly, the Emperor was coated in a glow. Darsh covered his eyes. "W-wha- what is this shit?!" He yelled. The lights returned... And Darsh stared down to see the Flame Sword embedded deep within him. The things erupted in flames... and then exploded. Darsh' body parts were sends flying. His body blew back as just his torso flew back. The God Emperor looked at Darsh who was... smiling? "You think I needed those body parts? Well, like any handsome protagonist, I ain't in need of that shit! I got regeneration!" Suddenly, Dark Schneider's flesh began to stitch itself and manifest new parts. His arms were back, his legs were back. '"NOW ITS TIME TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE TABLETOP FROM WHERE YOU CAME!"' Darsh waved his arms and then suddenly, his hand was holding a small ball of energy. He pointed his hand forward and sent a large, bright, energy-filled beam forward! The Emperor's eyes widened. Quickly, green shields wrapped around himself. The blast slammed into his shields but they endured it... ...for a bit. The shields broke and the beam smashed into the Emperor, sending him flying! The Emperor was sent flying and directly into Saturn. He smashed through the entire damn planet. As soon as he came out of the other side, he shook his head and looked down at Saturn. He floated down, pulled his hands back, grabbed onto the planet... and literally threw it above his head. '"DARK WIZARD!"' Dark Schneider stared, utterly baffled at what he was seeing. '"YOUR TIME ENDS HERE! DIE!"' The Emperor roared as he threw the entire planet forward. Darsh looked around himself, wondering what to do. ''Wait, why don't I dodge it?! He thought. Yeah, I'll dodg-'' Before he could even dodge it, however, the planet smashed into him, exploding furiously upon impact. The explosion was enormous and the shine from the blast outshined the entire solar system. '"I. WILL. HAVE. YOUR. HEAD."' The Emperor turned back. The wizard was alive?! Astounding... But now, Darsh looked different as he flew out of the planetary explosion. His long, white hair still remained but now, he had rock-like armor all over himself. He had glowing, yellow eyes and had strange symbols covering his chest. Majin Dark Schneider had arrived. '(Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - One Winged Angel)' Dark Schneider only said two words as he spoke in an amazingly demonic voice. "'BLACK SABBATH."' Suddenly, he blitzed forward and pulled back a fist. The Emperor's eyes widened- But then, the second Darsh punched him in the chest, a giant, powerful explosion consumed him. The violent blast sent the Emperor flying. "I am Dark Schneider!" Darsh began. "I am the HAREM KING! ALL MEN ARE MERE DIRTY SECONDS IN COMPARISON TO ME! ALL WOMEN PRAISE TO MY NAME AND ONLY MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The God Emperor's eyes began glowing and his pupils seemingly vanished. Suddenly, he began glowing with power. "What are you doing?" Darsh turned to see reality moving behind him. Reality was being warped. Suddenly, a ''fist made out of the fabric of space itself formed and smashed into Majin Dark Schneider. As Darsh tumbled backwards, he regained balance... and was laughing. "AHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS BRILLIANT! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He could barely focus. The God Emperor raised a brow. This man took jack-shit seriously. Wait, this was his time to strike! As Darsh laughed, the Emperor brought his Flame Sword down- "Not this time!" Darsh... vanished. He sped upwards and flew into God Emperor's back. He pushed him forward, flying him faster and faster towards their new destination. The Sun. He blitzed into the heated star. The Emperor, however, endured it all. The heat was nothing to him. "You can't hurt me with this heat, Dark Wizard!" Emperor yelled. Darsh smirked. "I'm not trying to." Darsh flew into the center of the star, pulled his fist back... "BLACK SABBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!" He punched the center of the star... And then the whole damn thing violently erupted. The entire galaxy was consumed in the explosion's wrath as it ripped the planets apart. As soon as the blast cleared, the entire galaxy was filled with nothing but rubble. However, there remained three things. One was Dark Schneider, who looked at the figure in front of him. The second was the figure before him also known as the God Emperor of Mankind. And lastly? The star had collapsed... and now, a black hole had taken its place. The suction began to consume the whole galaxy and it's rubble. Darsh and God Emperor turned to escape it... But... The suction was far too strong. The two fell back and were sucked right in, screaming as they were pulled in. -- The black hole Darsh and the Emperor tumbled backwards but - despite being inside of a black hole - the two managed to stand a top a rock. It was about to be ripped to shreds- But then God Emperor's eyes began glowing. Time slowed for them. Almost to a dead stop. The God Emperor turned to see Darsh was unaffected by the time slow. This was it. The final fight. (Cues: 0² (Zero-Two) Extended/Higher Quality *Final Version*) The two dashed forward and locked in their fists together. "This power is nothing to me! Give up, Dark Wizard!" The Emperor yelled. Both tilted their heads back as Darsh yelled... "NOT EVEN IN HELL!" The two smashed their heads together, breaking both of their skulls completely. Swiftly, Darsh stared into Emperor's face... Suddenly, his head began throbbing in pain. What the hell was happening?! His mind began to sting immensely... He was being driven insane. Its working. ''The God Emperor thought. The second he stared into his face, Darsh was going to be driven mad. '"NO. MORE. MERCY."' The God Emperor heard those words boom from Darsh' voice. He was still alive. The insanity didn't make him go just insane... But now, all he wanted was the Emperor's body to be nothing more than ashes. He stood up and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the Emperor looked up to see a hole in existence open up... And a multi-headed dragon mech come out of it. This was Dragon Knight Lucifer. The thing fell down- Only for Darsh to catch it and throw it at the God Emperor of Mankind! The mech landed on him and Darsh jumped up before coming roaring back down. He landed on top of the mech pulled back his fists and started punching while yelling... '"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAO!"' He pulled his fist back and slammed it into them mech- '"BE CRUSHED!!!"' And upon smashing it, the mech exploded into billions of pieces. When the explosion returned, a barely standing Emperor was there, coughing up blood. Darsh stepped towards him and unsheathed his blade. "'TIME'S UP."' He brought the Fire Sword down- But then, the God Emperor caught it. He slowly stood up... and glared into Darsh' eyes. '(Cues: Warhammer 40000 - God Emperor of Mankind)' As the black hole began getting stronger and more violent, God Emperor astoundingly remained calm and stared directly into the Dark Messiah's eyes. "Dark Schneider... you are a powerful foe, indeed... but..." With a twist of his hand, the God Emperor snapped the Fire Sword like a twig. He stood to his tallest and raised the Flame Sword above his head. "I am the Emperor. I am praised. My rule shall be questioned by none and you..." He pointed the Flame Sword at Darsh' throat. "Will kneel or die." '"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Schneider yelled. His hands began producing some magic- Only for God Emperor to raise his Flame Sword sky-high. "For my men... I WILL END YOU, DARK WIZARD!" He swung the blade down and a giant wave of flames rushed forward, ready to burn Darsh to a crisp! Dark Schneider refused to die, however. He fired his laser back and it towered over both fighters! The blasts collided... And fire and energy began violently erupting. The two kept fighting on when God Emperor yelled with all of his might poored into it. '''"THIS IS THE END!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The black hole shook violently as each bit of rubble in it was consumed in the violent blast. The entire black hole could... take... no... more... It exploded and puked out everything that it had absorbed previously. The black hole was utterly shattered. Reality was as well. But among the explosion, one man floated through space. His brown hair, golden armor and godly sword still remained intact. The Emperor lived to see another day. K.O.! Results (Cues: Dawn of War II - The Emperor's Victory) Soul: MYTH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! Mr. Stupid: HAHAHAHAHAHA, GET FUCKED. Myth: Okay, chill, lemme explain. Soul: FuckyourselfyoushittyhumanbeingIwantyoutodie. Myth: So, Dark Schneider held the destructive capability advantage and durability advantage. While the Emperor is multi-solar system, Dark Schneider is galaxy level. Soul: YEAH. WHICH IS WHY HE SHOULD'VE FUCKING ONE-SHOTTED HIM. Mr. Stupid: Dark Schneider more like dead. Soul: I WILL FUCKING CHOP OFF YOUR NIPPLES. Myth: Yes, Darsh is stronger BUT... the Emperor had an advantage over him to deal with this: Speed. Soul: BULLSHIT. EMPEROR GETS FUCKING BLITZED. Myth: Emperor kept up with a being that traveled across the universe. Soul: SHUT THE FUCK UP, HE CAN IN NO WAY GET PAST HIS DURABILITY. Myth: Mind-fuckery. Soul: LIES. DISPEL BOUND DEALS WITH THAT SHIT. Myth: Actually, it doesn't. Not only does Dispel Bound fail when used on enemies around Dark Schneider's level but it also has shown no way to counter mind hax. Soul: YOUR FUCKING LYING. Myth: Also, Emperor is far more willing to get serious when needed. Mr. Stupid: All hail the EMPRAH. Myth: Also, as a Warp Entity, Emperor was capable of fucking up 9-dimensional entities. We didn't include that to make this more fair... and he still won. Soul: GAH... well... FUCK. I guess Emperor's advantages just spelled out Dark Schneider's doom. Myth: The winner is the God Emperor of Mankind. --- --- --- THE GOD EMPEROR OF MANKIND - WINNER * +Faster by a large amount ' * '+More level-headed ' * '+Mind hax could kill Dark Schneider ' * '+As a Warp Entity, he would have stomped DARK SCHNEIDER - LOSER * +Greater destructive capabilities ' * '+Superior durability ' * '+Greater versatility ' * '-Slower and couldn't counter mind hax Epilogue As God Emperor landed on a nearby asteroid, he looked back on the broken galaxy. He needed to find a way... to repair this. He would look for anything to help. He had heard of a being of such power... he was godlike and could do almost anything. That being's name was... Chakravartin. Trivia Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:The-Myth-Of-Legends Category:Anime/Manga VS Tabletop Game Theme Category:Duel of the Anti-Heroes Theme Category:Duel of the Deities Theme